Cursed by Luck
by darketix1412
Summary: Her 'aunt' is insane. First, she drives her to an old shack. Second, she knocks her out after finding a trinket. Third, she finds herself in the DC world and a hostage of the B.O. It couldn't get any worse, could it? I'm doing an OC pairing, but still don't know with who. Let me know if you have a suggestion!


**This is an OC story. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

 **No flames please, and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own this. I wish I did.**

Stupid.

Absolutely stupid.

You want to know what is?

Sitting in a worn-down old PATHETIC car while listening to some old country music.

I glared viciously at any plant within the vicinity. How did I end up traveling to Oklahoma with my crazy aunt?

Let's start from the beginning. My name Kaizuka Aoi. I am currently 16 years old. I am half French and Japanese. I have one blue and one silver eye with black hair.

Yup. I have weird eyes, I know.

But I think it's cool, so back off.

My interests? I'm an artist and a musician. I'm also a gymnast. I've been taking lessons ever since I was little, and now I'm headed to a competition.

With my crazy old aunt of course. She "offered" to drive me to the place of course. I didn't even know she existed until she appeared at our house a few days ago. My parents happily welcomed her and shipped me off. They were probably glad to have someone like me off their back.

I forgot to mention I'm a troublemaker didn't I? I have a younger and older brother. I got stuck as the female middle. Go figures. Anyway, my little bro and I would set traps up all over the house for everyone. We often assaulted our parents with nerf and BB guns. After several failed attempts, I had finally become a pretty good marksman. My parents weren't happy to say the least.

"Sweetie? We're almost here!" My aunt said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever auntie." She pouted. "That's no way to treat your aunt now is it?" I didn't notice the strange gleam in her eyes.

How I would regret not noticing it.

I didn't notice she stopped driving until she poked my cheek. I looked up with a start and saw that we were at...an old shack.

"Um...why are we here?" She laughed. "Don't be silly. This is where your competition is taking place." My eye twitched.

"At an old SHACK?" I pointed at it. She laughed good-naturedly.

"Just go inside sweetie. You'll see what I mean." I decided to humor her.

"Fine." I stepped out of the car and was greeted by the scorching heat. Better get this over with. I sighed and walked in the shack.

The door creaked as I opened it. Dust flew at my face. I sneezed as I entered the shack. I was about to call to my aunt and tell her nothing was here when something caught my eye.

A small box in the corner. It was so plain and dusty, I almost overlooked it. But it seemed to be...humming? I approached it as if in a daze.

I blew off the dust and critically looked over the details. It was just a plain old chest, nothing too special about it. I opened it and was greeted with a beautiful sight. It was a very simple necklace, yes, but it appealed to me in many ways.

The necklace had an intricate silver chain with a locket at the bottom. The locket was a circle and it was colored white with a star and a moon encrusted into it. The locket size itself was about as big as a bottle cap. I placed it around my neck as I figured it wouldn't matter if I took it. I turned around to go when I felt a whack to my head.

I fell to the ground. My vision blurred as I struggled to stay awake. I needed to see my assaulters face at least!

"Well, _sweetie."_ Shock ran through my body. It was my aunt. "Looks like it is you, after all. Your parents were too easy to fool." I felt a pair of hands turn me around roughly so I was laying on my back.

"I'll be taking this necklace and going now. Thank you for your efforts, darling," she purred. She tried to take my necklace but yelped. The sound seemed to triple in my ears.

She cursed. "Looks like I'll have to take the entire package then," she decided. Suddenly there were four of this crazy old woman.

"What the-" I felt myself being lifted up. It felt like there was a solid surface under me instead of a pair of arms. My vision started turning black and I gave into the darkness.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Oi, Conan! Pay attention!" Genta yelled at Conan who was staring off into space.

"Hai, hai," he droned. Something felt off. And whenever he had this feeling, something bad usually happened.

He noticed the ball flying towards him and he ran to catch it. The three kids had corralled him into playing baseball with them. He caught it with ease and tossed it back towards them.

His phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Ran. "Moshi moshi? I'm with Ayumi-chan and the others. Hai, I'll come home now." He hung up.

"Sorry guys, I need to head home now," he apologized. They all looked disappointed.

"We can play more next time!" Ayumi chirped, trying to be positive.

"Sure. Sorry!" He waved and ran off.

The weird feeling was back again. He shook it off. If something happened, it would happen.

 **DARKETIX1412**

When I came to my senses, I was in a car. Tied up. I noticed it was night outside.

"Aniki, what are we going to do with her?" My blood chilled. This voice sounded familiar.

"We were ordered to bring her back to the organization. Madeira sent me a message to do so."

Was I dreaming? I couldn't possibly be in the DC world now could I?

"Seems our little guest is awake." I jolted up. Crap.

"We need that little necklace of yours, so we're taking you back to our headquarters. Vodka, put the blindfold on her. We don't want her knowing exactly where we're heading to now do we?" He obliged and I found myself in darkness once again.

"We know you're from another world. We also know you have knowledge about this world as well and possibly its future." List every single curse you know and that's my mind right now. "And that necklace you have right there is going to play a big part in our plans. Only you can touch it though, so we need you alive." I shivered. This didn't sound good. "Oh, and your so-called aunt? She's one of our agents."

"Vodka, do not reveal our plans." It was silent after that. I was internally panicking. What was I supposed to do in this case?

I took deep breaths. I had to think logically. First off, I had to plan an escape. I would have exactly one chance. I felt around the car as silently as I could and found something. A pocket knife. I had to wait until there was more noise otherwise I'd get caught too easily.

"Aniki, you look tired." I perked my ears up. This would be advantageous.

"The last mission was slightly exhausting. Nothing more." His sharp voice cut through the air.

A loud noise suddenly entered the car. It was the highway. Perfect chance.

I re-positioned myself so that my back was facing the other side. I didn't want them seeing me now did I? I sawed at the ropes. I winced as I cut myself a few times. After a few minutes, they finally came off. I sighed in relief internally. I left one arm behind my back just in case the looked over and removed my blindfold. Thankfully, both of them weren't concentrating on me. They were discussing something in low tones.

I had to find the perfect chance to escape. My best chance would be when they stopped at a tollgate or something. We were in a van and I was in the back, hidden from sight. So if they were possibly stopped, then I could break out through the window and run for it.

They wouldn't be able to go after me, or they'd bring attention to themselves. I prayed they would stop at least once. I prepared the knife to crash through the glass. I'd probably get cut, but it would be my best chance. Good thing I had a small form right?

I waited with baited breath. To my luck, the car slowed down.

"600 yen." It was a tollgate! I heard some grumbling and some clattering. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

With a yell, I broke the window. I quickly destroyed it in three hits. I forced myself out and ignored the pain from the cuts.

"HELP! THEY TRIED TO KIDNAP ME!" I sprinted for it. I didn't want to be caught for questioning because that would make me look suspicious.

I ran until I couldn't move anymore. I collapsed, exhausted from running. Thankfully, they were all slow-witted people so no one chased after me. There was blood pouring from my cuts. I could feel myself going dizzy from lack of blood.

Was I going to die here? I chuckled weakly. Not a bad place to die. The grass was soft, the wind was blowing against me softly, and the stars were shining brightly.

I took deep breaths. I closed my eyes, wanting to drift off. A voice brought me back.

"Oi, you alive?" I peered through my half-closed eyes. I couldn't make out a face. It was too dark.

"Urgh," I groaned. "Maybe."

"Well let's get you patched up. I'll take you to a hospital." My eyes shot open.

"Absolutely not! Do not take me to the hospital!" I knew that he gave me a strange look.

"Alright...I'm visiting my friend and I'll ask if you can stay there." A heavily accented voice... sounds really familiar too.

 **(A/N: I really suck at writing accents, so forgive me. I cannot do his accent. Just use your imagination~hopefully you know who I'm talking about!)**

 **DARKETIX1412**

I woke up in a soft bed. I felt bandages around me, and I smelled rubbing alcohol. The bed was so warm, I wanted to fall back asleep…

Until I remembered what had happened.

I sat up so quickly I almost gave myself a whiplash. Okay, not really, but you get my point. I felt the blood rush to my head and nearly fell again from dizziness.

"You really shouldn't push yourself," A cool voice flowed through the room. "You were almost dead when you were found." A small girl with brown hair entered the room. I felt my heart stop.

"I'm really in the DC world," I muttered. She gave me a strange look.

"Excuse me?" I laughed nervously.

"Nothing. I'm Kaizuka Aoi. Who might you be?"

"Ai Haibara." Of course, I already knew that, but I couldn't reveal that I knew her. Doing that would put her in even more danger.

"Will Haibara-san be alright then?" She gave a short nod.

"More importantly, where did you get all these cuts from? There was glass in some of them as well, and if I hadn't noticed them, they would be imbedded in your skin right now."

"I um jumped out a cracked glass window?" I laughed sheepishly. She eyed me.

"And you somehow ended up in a field bleeding to death?" I sighed.

"Don't ask, it's better not to know." She seemed to accept my answer. I mean, it was Miyano Shiho we're talking about.

"Hey! How's the girl doing?" A dark-skinned teen popped his head in.

"Hattori Heiji?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup! That's me!" He grinned. I guess he liked being recognized.

"Were you the one who found me?" He nodded.

"I was riding my motorcycle to Kudo's house, and I saw something red. I realized it was blood and I followed it and found you looking half-dead." I noticed that he said Kudo but didn't mention it.

"Then I'm guessing you brought me all the way here? I give you my thanks." He nodded again.

"So how her condition?" He asked Haibara.

"She's fine, she just needs rest to recover now," she replied.

"Thanks for helping me. I'd leave and get off your hands, but I don't think I can leave in this condition."

"Now that I think about it, you didn't want to go to the hospital. Why's that?" Hattori asked curiously. Crap.

I had to think of an excuse fast. "Um, I, uh, I have a really bad fear of hospitals!" I quickly tossed out. Haibara snorted. She saw right through my lie.

"Sure..." Hattori drawled out. "Your nervous demeanor doesn't exactly support your statement," Haibara pointed out. I sighed. What was I supposed to do in this case?

"You know, we did kinda save you," Hattori pointed out. I couldn't argue against that.

"...it's just that if I did go, they would want my personal information," I said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Haibara questioned.

I didn't know how to answer this one. I couldn't exactly say that my information didn't exist. I didn't want the police on my trail.

"Just tell us already," Hattori spoke up. "It's not like your information doesn't exist or anything."

He nailed it.

What was I supposed to do in this situation? Do I trust them, or do I keep it a secret?

I decided for the first option.

"You're right. My information doesn't exist." Their skeptical glares made me shudder. "I'm serious! I don't exist in this world!"

"Your sitting on the bed," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not from this world." Hattori stared at me and broke out laughing.

"I guess you must've hit your head harder than you thought!" A tic mark appeared on my head.

"Fine then, _Hattori Heiji._ Your childhood friend is Tomoya Kazuha. Your father is the top dog of the Osaka police. Yadadadadada."

His stunned look was so worth it.

"You could be a stalker," Haibara dead-panned. I turned towards her.

"Oh really now, _Miyano Shiho."_ She froze. "Codename: Sherry. You were a part of the B.O. and you created the Apotoxin 4869. You shrunk when you tried to kill yourself. Then you ran away and Professor Agasa took you in. Your sister was killed by the B.O. trying to gain your freedom."

"W-who are you?" She demanded.

"I told you; I'm not from this world."

"Like I'm going to believe that!" She pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I raised my hands defensively.

"I was brought here by the Black Organization. They wanted this necklace," I pulled it out from under my shirt. "However, I think they're unaware I have information about you guys; I don't think they know that you guys are all an anime show and not real.l

"What's so special about the necklace?" Hattori asked. He held out his hand and I removed it and handed it off to him.

"I have no idea, but they apparently need it. They said something about only me being able to handle it." He frowned.

"If that's the case then why am I able to hold it?" He wondered.

"There was a lady who tried to touch it and she got shocked or something. She hit me on the head with something and attempted to take it." I recalled back when I had first found the necklace.

"Then maybe people you willingly give it to are able to touch it?" He suggested.

"Makes sense," I agreed.

"If you are supposedly telling the truth," Haibara had put the gun away thankfully, "then what do you suppose we do next?"

"Hm, I'll have to find a way to make money or something," I muttered. "Then find a place to stay as well."

"Wait. If They brought you here, then don't they know what you look like?" I paled.

"I was tied up in some van. Gin and Vodka were in charge of bringing me back apparently. I managed to crash out through a window and I ran for it. Then you found me." I directed my gaze at Hattori.

"So I'm probably on their hit list of find and capture," I finished.

"Hey, who's house am I at?" I realized I had no idea where I was.

"You're at hakase's house," Ai answered. I nodded.

"Then where's Conan?" "He's out there going through his mail," Hattori answered. I grinned.

"I have an awesome idea." I quickly whispered my plan to the two of them. Hattori was all for it while Ai didn't care.

I leaned against the bed sitting upright while Ai hid in the closet. Hattori went to get Conan.

Conan was quickly ushered in. "Oi, what are you doing?" He protested as he was pushed in. The door closed behind him and he was left alone in the room.

"What the heck?" He muttered. I coughed to let him know I was here.

"You're awake!" He smiled childishly. I cackled.

"Drop the act darling." He gave me a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about oneechan?" I smiled evilly.

"I know everything. Your secret identity, the Black Organization, _everything._ You've been a naughty naughty boy," I purred.

His childish facade dropped as he glared at me. "Who are you? Are you one of Them? Why are you here?" He demanded.

I smirked. "I've already taken the other one," I put a finger to my chin. "Ah, her name was Miyano Shiho, wasn't it? She was such easy prey." I watched as his face grew panicked.

"Haibara! Give her back!" I cackled again like a madman.

"I'm here to take you...you'll join her soon enough." He knelt down and I could see him powering up his shoes.

"Now...it's time for you to die!" I lunged to the side as a soccer ball flew directly at when I was a moment ago. I saw a flash of confusion in his eyes. I had predicted his move, something that had never been done before.

"I'm so glad to see you care so much about me Kudo-kun." Ai's cool voice came from the closet. He turned around.

I was laughing really hard. I had managed to scare Conan! Talk about killer! Tears came out of my eyes. I think I was going slightly insane.

"The look on your face-priceless!" I laughed until I had no energy left in my system.

"Don't mind her; she's insane." Hattori joined us.

"Someone explain what the heck is going on!" Conan was so befuzzled. Heehee.

 **Sorry if this is progressing too quickly for you, but I hate dragging it out.**

 **Hopefully you were satisfied with the first chapter!**

 **Reviews are what keep fanfic writers alive, people. Please leave one.**

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
